


Trial by Fire

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Comfort [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy gets her bandages changed, Director Daisy Johnson, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Season 5 finale speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy Johnson is the Director of Shield (well, what remains) and Robbie Reyes shows up in the nick of time during their final battle against the Kree.While hiding out in a room in the Lighthouse, he changes her bandages, and they catch up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besidemethewholedamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/gifts).



> I am still holding out hope that Robbie can still show up for the finale!
> 
> For Rebecca, I wrote this the day you were distracting me with random questions and I sincerely appreciate it <3

“You should just leave me here,” Daisy panted, as she and Robbie barricaded themselves in the only room in the Lighthouse that wasn't demolished. “You can survive making it out to help the reinforcements.”

“That must've been a hard ass hit to your head if you think I'm leaving you,” Robbie retorted, slumping to the floor, laying back on the wall.  He sighed. “You might have a concussion. Come here.”

Daisy shakily sat down, her vision swimming. Nothing like that post fight energy drain.

“Thank God you showed when you did.” She succumbed to light headedness and laid down. “Can’t believe Hydra _and_ the Kree attacked.”

Robbie grunted, taking off his jacket, and making a makeshift pillow. “Here. Use this.” He helped Daisy raise her head, and tucked the wadded up jacket under her. “Better?”

“It’ll be better when all this is over.” Daisy sighed, wriggling to make herself comfortable. Damn, her head hurt.  Robbie’s jacket was buttery soft, and smelled like ashes after a fire.

She nuzzled into it, closing her eyes.

He was taking care not to touch her improperly, she noticed, so she curled up so he’d have enough room.

“What’s that on your neck?” Daisy could hear the frown in his voice.

Daisy’s eyes fluttered open, and while he still wasn’t touching her, she could feel the heat from his fingers, a hairsbreadth from her skin.

“Um, it’s a cut I got.” Daisy hedged.

“A cut?” Robbie repeated, disbelievingly, and she felt his breath as he moved closer. “Can I move your hair?”

Daisy felt a sliver of unease. The last thing she needed was Robbie prying and then going on a rampage of vengeance.

“Not interested in your hair fetish, dude,” she countered. “Leave it alone.”

“These bandages need changing,” he continued, more urgent.

“What is with people telling me about my bandages,” Daisy snapped, sitting upright. Robbie was hovering and her head cracked with his jaw.

“Ouch!” Robbie complained, moving aside. “Damn, your head is hard.” He pursed his lips.  “When last you changed it?”

“May did a couple days ago,” Daisy replied, warily. She inched away from Robbie, looking away. “It’s hard to get behind my neck.”

“I got some supplies in my car. I can do it.”

Daisy snorted. “You keep medical supplies in your car? Along with your chain of mass destruction?” She stood up on shaky legs; his concern was making her claustrophobic. “We have bigger problems than this scratch.”

“My car is in the holding bay on this floor.” Robbie grabbed his jacket, dusting it off. “I’ll be back. Lay back down.” And with that instruction, he hurried off.

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from begging him not to leave. If this was her end, she didn't want to be alone.

“Stop that,” she scolded herself. No one was dying, she had a bigger mission, that was as important as preventing the end of the world.

Being a shield,  and protecting the people they were going to save.

Squaring her shoulders, she got to work.

Robbie returned as she was closing a dusty communication panel, and she gasped at the bags in his hand. “I didn't think you'd really have stuff!”

“You thought I was lying?” Robbie shot back, as he set the plastic shopping bags down on the floor. “I thought I told you to lay back down?”

Well he came back in a bad mood, Daisy thought.

“I was working on getting a radio signal from this ancient panel.”

“My bad,” Robbie dipped his head. “Lemme take care of that bandage, then you can get back to it.”

“Why do you have a pharmacy in your car?” Daisy asked, genuinely curious. “You don't get hurt.”

Robbie took an antibacterial wipe and cleaned his hand.  “This stuff was from that night you were at my house.” He tossed the wipe and rifled through the bags. “Remember I went out for supplies for you?” He glanced up at Daisy, and when he saw her face soften, he cleared throat. “I, um, I kept it in the trunk. In case I found you.”

“That’s very thoughtful,” Daisy’s voice was gentle.  “Sorry I left that night.”

Robbie’s mouth pulled in a flat line. “You're sorry Gabe kicked you out with a broken arm in a blackout with your piece of shit van?” His voice rose and his chest heaved.

Daisy’s mouth opened, unsure of Robbie's strange mood.

“The power was back on, and _you_ broke my arm,” she reminded him with a wry smile.

Robbie shook his head and pulled out gauze and a large flesh colored band aid. “That's not what I mean. And you know it.”

“My van wouldn’t be a piece of shit if you’d worked on it like I asked,” Daisy teased, stepping closer to him.

“It’s not funny,” Robbie bit out. “You think I don't think about how you don’t heal like me?”

“I heal pretty okay," Daisy soothed. "It's not a big deal."

“ _Dios_ _mío_ , you’re doing it again. Stop trying to make me feel better.” Robbie took a deep breath to calm himself. “You want me to change your bandages or not?”

Daisy hugged herself as she searched Robbie’s face.

“Change them. But don’t ask how I got it.”

Robbie’s heart sank as guilt washed over him. He was always showing up too late for Daisy. That night with Gabe, all that shit with Aida and now everything with the Kree.

What had she endured while he was gone?

Who dared hurt her?

He exhaled; this wasn't about him. “Fine. I won't ask.”

“And if someone tells you, don’t worry about it,okay?” Daisy picked at her cuticle, avoiding his eyes.“I don't want you on a murder rampage.”

“They're still alive?” His eyes glowed amber.

“And what are you mad about?” Daisy clenched her fists. “Not like you were there to stop it.” She felt oddly satisfied when he visibly recoiled. “You're doing this or not?”

Robbie clenched his jaw. “Fine. I won’t burn to ash the person that messed with you.” He picked up a brown bottle of antiseptic and uncapped it. “Now sit your ass down.”

“Your bedside manner sucks.”

“Sit your ass down, please.”  Robbie scowled.

“Don’t give up your day job, Reyes.”  Daisy moved her hair aside and presented her neck. “And this is not a waxing session. Don’t just yank the tape off.”

Robbie gently teased the edge of Daisy’s bandage. The baby hair at her neck was stuck to the adhesive. “Sorry, chica. I gotta rip it out.”

“Okay just let me know - _ouch!”_ Daisy yelped. “God dammit Robbie!”

“Not my fault your neck is hairy,” he returned and when Daisy gasped, affronted, he hid a smile. “Keep still.”

He quickly cleaned her with the antiseptic and gauze. “This needs to be changed every day. They need to be kept clean or-”

“Or I’ll get an infection in my brain, I know. May told me,” Daisy grimaced at the cold liquid on her skin.

“I was gonna say, it’ll smell even worse,” Robbie smirked. “Not a good look for the new Director.”

Daisy jabbed him in the chest and he laughed, the sound surprising him.

Daisy looked shocked too, but she broke into a slow grin.

“I'll tell Coulson you're picking on me,” she threatened good naturedly.

The mention of Coulson's name sobered them immediately.

Robbie touched Daisy’s shoulder. “I'm here for you. Whatever you need.”

“Thank you for doing this,” Daisy said, grasping his hand. It was rough, like hers. “Let me rest for a bit, then we can regroup.”

Robbie nodded, warmth spreading through his chest.

Damn, did he  just laugh out loud a few moments ago? In the middle of a destroyed Lighthouse? With the prospect of the world being destroyed?

“When we get out of this alive, I’m not leaving your side. Someone needs to be there to bandage you up.” Robbie squeezed her hand.

“I’ll need all the help rebuilding SHIELD,” Daisy agreed. “May is gonna want to take care of Coulson. Mack might quit for real. And Jemma has the baby to think about.”

She gingerly touched the fresh bandaid as Robbie pulled the second bag closer.

Her eyes widened when he emptied out the treasure: a bag of chocolate covered raisins, granola bars, potato chips and an energy drink.

“Not sure if this is still good-” Robbie started but he didn’t get to finish because Daisy squealed and pounced on the snacks.

“You are officially on snack and bandage duty for me, buddy,” she said, tearing madly into the potato chips.

The next few moments were filled with crinkling wrappers, and sighs of contentment.

“Glad to be of service to my Director,” Robbie said, stealing a potato chip.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Daisy munched thoughtfully. She was alternating between the chocolate and potato chips, and it was heavenly. Robbie handed her the drink, and she slurped it before continuing. “Being called Director.”

“Well, I don’t give a damn what people call you.”  Robbie put his arm around her, a friendly gesture, and she nestled into him. “Even if you change your name or title, you’re still you.”

Daisy laughed, and almost choked on her drink. “Dude, do you know how many names I’ve had?” she wiped her mouth and handed Robbie the drink so he could take a swig.

“Oh yeah?” Robbie set the bottle down, and commandeered the bag of chips before Daisy ate them all. “This I want to hear.”

Daisy giggled. “So how tragic is the name Mary Sue Poots?”

“No wonder you changed it.”

They laughed, sharing stories, best friends and partners in the making.

Robbie let her lay on him while she ate, he was worried about the blows she’d taken in their fight.

How nice to have someone to literally lean on,  Daisy thought, closing her eyes.

She ended up dozing off on him and despite the world falling apart outside, Robbie let her sleep.

She needed to shore up her strength, he realized.

Ruby was gone but the threat in her place was bigger than ever.

Robbie huffed a contented sigh.

He'd come from Hell, to the possibility of end of the world, while an intergalactic war raged outside.

But for right now, in their barricaded room, he could help Daisy rest.

That's how Agent May found them, Daisy curled up asleep,  covered in Robbie’s jacket.

Robbie placed a finger over his lips so she'd be quiet and after May exhaled in relief to find Daisy, she turned to glare at him.

He shrank back.

“What are you two doing?” May whispered furiously. “It is a warzone out there. Daisy is the Dir-”

“Let her rest for a bit more,” Robbie interjected. “Please.”

May shook her head in disbelief. Robbie didn't know Daisy wasn't asleep? That she just had her eyes closed?

“Zephyr 1 leaves in 30.” May  turned on her heel to leave.

“Agent May!” Robbie called out. “Is there a way to get some real food for Daisy on the plane?”

May raised an eyebrow. _“Director_ Johnson is an adult and does not need you-” she began.

Daisy stirred, opening bleary eyes. “Guys?” She glanced uneasily between Robbie and May.

Robbie shifted to give her space. “You rest. The plane will leave in a bit.”

“You’re needed, Daisy.” May's voice was soft as she took in the younger agent's bruises. Her eyes didn't miss the fresh bandaid on her neck. “I'll make sure you eat later.”

"I'm good," Daisy rose up, handing Robbie his jacket and helping him to stand. “Let's kick some Kree ass.”

She nodded to Robbie and went to May's side.

Break time was over.

“Robbie, I need you and the Rider. You have full authority to make sure we win this.” Daisy gave him a brief smile as he zipped up his jacket. She turned to May. “Take point and have Yoyo back you up so Fitzsimmons can ready the weapon. I’ll handle the Blues with Robbie. Humanity is not going to lose. Not on my watch.”

And Daisy strode out, without a backward glance.

May looked approvingly as her retreating form.

She turned to Robbie, and her expression hardened. “I know about guilt, Robbie. Don't coddle Daisy because you feel bad you left her. She has a team to lead.”

And May followed Daisy, once her charge and now her leader.

Robbie exhaled as he hefted his chain.

How would he find that balance? Wanting to protect Daisy but allowing her to push herself?

“This is going to be a trial by fire, chica.” he murmured. “For all of us.”

Robbie’s eyes glowed amber as he strode into the hallway, prepared to take any threat out, human, Inhuman or alien, that stood in Daisy's way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie promised Daisy he'd leave Fitz alone, but the Rider wants to come out. Vengeance is what it does, after all.

* * *

 

It started as a flutter, a whisper in his mind.

Robbie was on Zephyr 1, his eyes closed when the Rider first nudged him.

Now he'd been riding with the demon for years now and Ghost Rider didn't whisper gently;  it roared, its appetite for vengeance insatiable.

A nudge again, more insistent.

What the hell?

Alert, Robbie opened his eyes, and checked out his surroundings.

Daisy was with May to the rear of the plane working out tactics, while Agents Piper and Prince sat in the cockpit.

The science couple Fitz and Jemma were boarding, with a wiry guy with bright green eyes, and a sandy blond beard.

“Cool jacket, man,” the newcomer said, about to sit next to Robbie. “Name’s Deke.”

Robbie narrowed his eyes, as the Rider stretched itself in his mind.  

“Okay then.” Deke moved along. “I see you’re a friend of Johnson.”

“Oh Deke,” Jemma chirped, right behind him. “Watch how you’re sitting with your injury!”

Fitz, who was bringing up the rear, rolled his eyes. “He is a man grown, Jemma. He knows how to sit.”

The sound of Fitz's voice was a shockwave to Robbie’s senses, and it took all of his control to tamp the Rider down.

“You okay, mate?” Fitz asked warily. “Your eyes flashed fire.”

Robbie clenched his fists and remembered his promise to Daisy.

“It’s all good, ” Robbie muttered, noticing his wedding band. What would the Rider want with him?

Daisy's husky voice floated across the cabin and Robbie’s tension lessened, but not by much.

They needed to talk.

* * *

 

Getting Daisy alone while Zephyr 1 was in the air was almost impossible.

Robbie’s patience was unraveling, but then he spotted her going to the restroom at the back of the plane.

He followed.

“What the hell, Reyes?” Daisy yelped, when she came out and saw Robbie waiting outside. “Were you listening to-?”

He pushed her back in the restroom and followed, locking the door.

“Well this is super awkward,” Daisy muttered. “You trying to join the mile high club or what?”

Robbie glowered, grasping her arms and moving closer.

“What’s up with Fitz?” His voice was icy. “The Rider wants to come out.”

The humor drained from Daisy's face and she pushed Robbie away.

“Leave it alone,” Daisy whispered furiously. “Tell your demon baby to take a nap.”

White hot anger coursed through Robbie. “Fitz the reason for that incision?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Daisy hugged herself. “It’s done. It's over.”

“It's not over,” Robbie vowed, turning away.

“Don't make this about you,” Daisy grabbed his arms. “You promised.”

Robbie looked down, and saw her smaller hands gripping him. He softened.

“Daisy,” he said, gently. “He needs to pay-”

“I trusted you,” Daisy sounded hurt. “I believed you.”

Her chin wobbled and her eyes filled with tears, and Robbie’s chest hurt. _Dios,_ he hated seeing her cry.

“Fine. If you say so.” And on impulse, he drew her in for a hug.

She was stiff at first, then softened, nestling into him.

“Can we continue this outside?” Daisy mumbled into his chest. “People are gonna think we’re having a quickie.”

Robbie laughed softly. “Can’t have them thinking that.” He untangled himself from her but held her hand. “Let’s go.”

He led them out, and they bumped right into Deke.

“What were you two doing in there?” Deke raised an eyebrow at Robbie, but seeing his scowl, he turned to Daisy.

“Not that it's any of your business, Deke-” Daisy began.

“But it's none of your business, man.” Robbie interrupted, standing in front of Daisy. He turned back to her, speaking softly. “You have my word, chica.”

“Thank you.” Daisy nodded and walked off without a backward glance.

Robbie exhaled, watching her till she went back to May's side.

“So you and Johnson got some history, huh?” Deke ventured.

“If by history, you mean I'll kill anyone that messes with her, then yeah.” Robbie’s eyes were cold. “We have history.”

“Let me guess?” Deke’s expression turned sly. “Johnson told you that I sold her into slavery right?  So you can get revenge-?”

And before Deke could finish his sentence, Robbie had grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall.

“You _what_?” Robbie growled. “You son of a-”

“Robbie, stop.” Daisy appeared suddenly. She must’ve had her eyes on them. “Put him down. Now.”

“What the hell has been happening around here?” Robbie released Deke and turned to her. “You got sold?”

“You didn’t tell your fire demon buddy?” Deke eyed Robbie warily. “Didn’t know you cared, Johnson.”

“Don’t call him that,” Daisy defended Robbie.

“Leave her alone,” Robbie said, at the same time.

They turned to each other and glared, ignoring Deke.

“You can’t go around this plane jacking people up because of what they did,” Daisy snapped, folding her arms.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have people on the plane that jacked _you_ up,” Robbie retorted.

“Yeah?” Daisy’s voice rose. “Then you wouldn’t be here either.”

Deke, who’d been watching their exchange with interest, took a step back. “I think I should excuse myself-”

“It’s all good,” Robbie kept staring at Daisy. “Was getting back to my seat.” He shook his head and walked off.

Daisy didn’t take her eyes off Robbie till he sat down.

“What's the story with him?” Deke asked.

Daisy glanced at Deke and frowned. “Why were you following us?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You shouldn’t trust a guy with a freaking demon in him.”

“I trust Robbie with my life.” Daisy’s voice was soft, but sure. “Just stay out of his way.”

And she walked off, leaving a very intrigued Deke in her wake.

 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Gramps,” Deke was saying. “I don’t trust that Robbie guy.”

Robbie was currently off to himself, pacing in a corner.

“Robbie saved us from a really bad end of the world scenario, twice now,” Jemma said brightly. “I trust him implicitly.”

“As does Daisy,” Fitz added, twirling his wedding ring with his right hand.

“There’s been _other_ end of world scenarios?” Deke’s eyes widened. "What is with you people?"

“Best not to talk about it,” Fitz’s cheeks flushed. He looked up and saw Daisy sitting by herself, frowning at the tablet in her hand. “I’ll be back.” And he got up quickly before he lost his nerve.

She looked up quizzically, then her face clouded over when she saw it was him.

“Hey,” she glanced away.

“Erm, great job back there with the Kree. And Graviton,” Fitz said, genuinely. “You did it.”

“We all did it,” Daisy admitted. “It was a team effort.”

“If there’s anyone that can rebuild the team, and SHIELD, it’s you,” Fitz blurted.

Daisy didn’t answer, just stared at him and to his credit, Fitz met her eyes.

“And who is going to rebuild us?” she finally asked, her eyes misting.

The words were barely out her mouth when Robbie appeared.

“You okay, Daisy?” Robbie asked, his eyes searching her face.

Daisy glowered at Robbie. “Dude. Are you going to show up every time you think I’m in trouble?”

“I’m just worried-”

“You might as well hang a sign that says you don’t trust me if you have to rescue me every two minutes.” Daisy felt the anger creep into her voice.

“Daisy, it’s okay,” Fitz interjected. “I’d be the same way with Jemma.”

“Well, me and him aren’t married,” Daisy returned, getting up. “Men. I swear,”  she muttered as she walked off, leaving Fitz and Robbie together.

The silence that descended was awkward.

“Thank you for looking out for Daisy,” Fitz offered. “She needs someone in her corner.”

Robbie clenched his jaw.The Rider was rattling on the door to its cage, burning at the edges of his mind.

It scented Fitz and it needed to get out.

Now.

On impulse, in an effort to keep the Rider at bay, Robbie grasped Fitz’s cold hand, and with glowing eyes, let it take a peek and then slammed it back in its cage.

“Wh- Wha-” Fitz stammered. “What just happened? What did you do to me?”

Robbie’s heart hammered in his chest, and he listened for Daisy’s voice so he could calm himself.

“I have something in me,” Robbie finally said. “And so do you.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her,” Fitz said. “I know I did. But I didn’t _want_ to.”

“But you’re not sorry, are you?” Robbie snarled.

"You don't understand." Fitz grew deathly calm. “I had no choice.” 

“You fool. There's always a choice.” Robbie leaned in closer. “If your choice hurts someone you love, then you chose wrong.”

“You think I don’t obsess about that?" Fitz twisted his wedding band and looked away.  "That I didn’t analyze the outcomes and the scenarios? And picked the best possible one?”

It took every ounce of Robbie’s self-control to not punch Fitz square in the jaw.

“Don’t you get it?” he growled. “You hurt Daisy. Therefore it was not the best possible outcome. And till you understand that, what is in you, is in control.”

“You guys okay?” Daisy had returned, hovering.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Robbie was still smarting from her earlier dismissal of him.

“I need to get back to Jemma,” Fitz mumbled, excusing himself. “Thanks for the chat, mate.” He nodded at Robbie, then Daisy, and walked off.

Daisy didn’t sit down till Fitz was gone.

“Sorry about earlier,” Daisy murmured. “I didn’t mean to yell at you like that.”

“Fitz doesn't know how to control that thing in him.” Robbie ignored her apology. “You can’t be near him.”

“You're doing it again,” Daisy said through gritted teeth. “You can’t tell me what-”

“I won’t be able to control the Rider if he hurts you again.” Robbie leaned into her space.  

 Daisy glared at him.

“Looks like I got another duty besides snack and bandages for you,” Robbie muttered.

Daisy snorted. “And what’s that? Bossing me around?”

Robbie shook his head. “Helping Fitz with that thing.”

“Jemma thinks it’s better now," Daisy looked over to where Fitzsimmons were sitting. "He broke when he-" Daisy blinked back tears. "He broke. But now he's better.”

“She’s a fool. And so are you if you think that thing went away.”

Daisy's eyes shimmered with tears. “Fitz wouldn’t hurt Jemma.”

Robbie gaped at her incredulously. “Did I not change your bandages and clean old blood off _your_ neck?”

“But that was just one time-”

“ _Padre Santo_ ,” Robbie threw up his hands.

“Why are you mad at me for?” Daisy clenched her fists. “This why you want to stay with SHEILD? To argue with me?”

“I’m mad because you don’t care about yourself,” Robbie lowered his voice. “You care about everyone else but yourself.”

“Fuck you, Reyes,” Daisy stood up. “Most of the time, I'm the only person I've got on my side.” She looked around already searching for a place to hide. She was close to breaking down. He'd left her, and now wanted to judge her? How dare he?

Robbie stood up, and pulled her aside. “Hey, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“Well you did,” Daisy took a steadying breath. “Why can’t you just leave things alone, like I ask?”

“Cause you leave things alone too much,” Robbie persisted. “You let people walk over you so you can be  a part of something.”

Daisy recoiled as if she'd been struck. “You can stay on at SHIELD, we need the help. But don't pretend to be my friend-"

Robbie grasped her arms. “You think friendship is always agreeing with you?” He shook her lightly, then released her. “I'm too angry to talk about this right now.”

And Daisy's jaw dropped as he stalked away.

* * *

 

Daisy was sitting by herself, glowering at her tablet, when a shadow crossed her screen.

"Are you alright?" Jemma's voice was hesitant. "You and Robbie seemed to be quite animated."

"He picked a fight," Daisy tossed her tablet aside. "Then got mad and walked away. I swear SHIELD is making everyone crazy."

Jemma snorted as she sat next to Daisy. "He's probably taking notes on arguing and flouncing off from Fitz."

"Robbie's always been hard-headed," Daisy sighed. "And bossy. How are you holding up?"

Jemma forced a smile. "Good! I think we've almost found a breakthrough-"

Daisy reached out and touched her friend's hand. "You don't have to pretend with me." Her eyes shimmered as did Jemma's. "How are you, Jem?"

"I hate SHIELD." Jemma's mouth twisted.  "I hate what it's done to all of us. I hate being here."

"Oh Jem." Daisy embraced her tightly, and Jemma buried her face in her hair like so many times before. She and Jemma against the world.

"When this is over," Daisy fixed Jemma's hair that fell from her ponytail. "You and Fitz are hopping on the first flight to the Seychelles for some sand and sun. And gin."

 Jemma smiled through her tears. "That sounds lovely."

"Hey," Daisy held her hand. "You can walk away at any time, you know that right?"

Jemma looked over at Fitz, who was rolling his eyes at something Deke said. "We might have to take you up on that." She squeezed Daisy's hand. "No hard feelings if we leave?"

Daisy hugged her tightly again. "Never."

* * *

 

Daisy was the last person off the plane when they reached their destination as she made sure everyone was accounted for.

She was finally leaving when Robbie appeared.

"Here to yell at me some more?" Her eyes were on the rest of the team as they were putting their mission plan in action.

"I'm sorry," Robbie's voice cracked. "I think-" He stopped, and looked away from her. 

It was a bright day, and the sunlight highlighted the lines bracketing his mouth. Were those more freckles on his face? 

Daisy softened. "It's okay. We're all under a lot of pressure."

"It's not okay," Robbie reached out and held her hand, tugging her closer. "Can you help me-" He bit his lip.

"Sure, anything," Daisy covered his hand with hers. His palm was rough and she linked their fingers. "Is it the Rider?"

Robbie flushed, and his hand grew clammy.

Concerned, Daisy linked her other hand with his."Robbie?" 

"If I'm hurting you, then I'm not doing the right thing." Robbie blinked rapidly. "Even if I think it's for the best."

Daisy exhaled, her lips parting and in the distance, she heard Piper calling for them to hurry up.

"I'm sorry for making you upset," Robbie looked down at their hands. "I gotta learn to be a better friend."

"Hey," Daisy drew him into a hug. "We're gonna help each other and teach each other, okay?"

Robbie buried his face in her hair as he nodded, and Daisy couldn't help the tears. Jemma might be leaving, but she'd have Robbie.

"Johnson are we gonna do this?" Piper was calling out. "Or is the end of the world interrupting your reunion?"

Daisy laughed, breaking their hug, and wiped her eyes. "Ready to do this, Reyes?"

He nodded again and stepped back as Daisy went to Piper.

He would make sure they win this fight, and then when it was over, he'd make sure Daisy knew how he felt. 

She deserved nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 was supposed to only be a one-shot, but the story didn't want to let me go! I just want to give the disclaimer that this is my take on things post 5 x 14. The show has not confirmed or addressed The Doctor since, so I am just speculating. My perception is that it didn't just 'go away'. And I think that while Robbie would want to help Daisy, there may be conflict on what that 'help' looks like?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Alina! <3
> 
> I really think Robbie can be an asset to the team and rebuilding SHIELD, if only we could be so lucky to have him back! Feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
